The Fast And The Furious: The Run
by StockersBlahBlah
Summary: This is an AU take of 'The Fast And The Furious' and follows a plot similar to 'Need For Speed: The Run'. Real summary inside…R&R please this is my 1st fanfic!
1. SummaryPrelude

**Summary**

"UK wannabe street racer Dean Stone learns that his best friend Leah Starr has a cousin living in the USA, has gone missing. So they set out to the US city of Los Angeles, where she was last seen, to find her. What they confront is the complicated world of street racing, sex, and drugs. Dean must become a most wanted street racer across the entire nation to find Leah's cousin, and Leah must realize the man she loves is putting his life on the line for her. With a little help from friends, knowledge and dodgy dealings, can they find Leah's cousin before it's too late?"

Join Dean, Leah, Junkman and others as they journey across the nation from LA to New York, visiting famous US cities such as Las Vegas, Salt Lake City, Chicago, Miami and D.C.

**Prelude**

Dean and Leah had grown up around each other for years, they were more or less brother and sister; they protected each other while in school, they bailed each other out of trouble when either one got into it. When Dean first got into cars and started going to car shows with his Uncle when they were 14, Leah started to feel less a part of his world. At nights she would dream of the past when they were inseparable. Soon though she went around to his house one night, and was watching him play _Need For Speed Most Wanted_, being chased by the police when she looked at the case and liked the car on the front.  
"Hey D, what car is that?" she asked, pointing at the cover.  
"Er…BMW, M3 GTR, it's a sports car, fastest on the game." He said, momentarily losing concentration on the game. "Oh shit" he breathed as a police car shot in front of him and he drove over the spike strips.  
"Its…cool, you should get one."  
"Fuck – you think?" he said absentmindedly as he tried to get the car moving again. "Ah shit" he gave up and threw the controller on the floor. The stood up and stopped beside her, looking at the car. She was happy again; she and Dean were back together and planning more mischief. They smiled at each other.

*

Later when she went home she heard her parents arguing in the front room.

"Her cousin!?" her mother cried.

"In L.A., ran away and somehow made it there!" her father retorted.

There was a pause.

"What's this gotta do with us!?" her mother again.

"She needs help, I've sent some and I'm waiting hear back, she doesn't have anyone else," her father said normally.

"Then YOU go! If she matters so much why don't YOU go!?" her mother shouted.

Quickly, Leah ran up the stairs and shut her bedroom door, leaning back against it she thought about this cousin in L.A.

*

I should probably take a minute, or a few, to tell you some things about Leah and Dean.  
They've gone to the same schools all their lives; they grew up living only a few houses away from each other. Every time one of them was being bullied the other was there to help and comfort them. They formed a brother/sister relationship for the moment they said "hello".  
By now, they're both 14 years old; Dean's 15th birthday is coming up.  
Dean is a tough guy, and stands at about 6ft 3" but can show emotion at rare points, he has short spiked up black hair, with piercing blue/green eyes. He has his left ear pierced twice and has already told Leah he wants to become a street racer.  
Leah is quite quiet, unless she's drunk or otherwise, she stands about 5ft 6". So there's a height difference between them. She has a long brown fringe, parted to the left from the right hand side, with shorter gold-ish brown hair on the sides and back. She has 2 snakebite piercing's on her lip, which her parents did NOT approve of, but she didn't listen to them as usual.  
They hung around together whenever possible and were always talking about something; whether it was about music, school, films, anything.  
Slowly, Leah began to see more of Dean playing _Need For Speed_ and became more and more interested in it, once she asked him if she could play, she grabbed the controller and bought a brand new car, and spent a lot of the game money tuning it up and then took it out for a drive; it took her a few minutes to get used to the controls and then she managed to start a car chase, but she kept crashing into cars and eventually got busted.  
"Yeah, I'm never gonna drive" she said disappointedly, with a frown on her face. "I'll let you do it, Boy Racer." She joked, grinning at him. He smiled back.  
"That's what I was planning." He said, picking up the controller and starting another chase, and expertly maneuvering the car around the police cars.  
"You're too good at that game," she said, feigning disgust  
"It'll help me one day," he said matter-of-factly, smiling knowingly at her.

She smiled back at him and failed to realize what he meant by that.


	2. City Of Angels P1

**City of Angels – 1**

Okay, so now we've jumped a bit…Dean and Leah are now finished at school and are 23 years old.  
"Hey, D, what're you gonna do now school is over?" Leah asked him when they were walking through the town, one sunny day.  
"Dunno, I've never really thought about it. I would like to street race one day." He smiled at her.  
"It'd be great." She smiled back, "But you know you'd need a _real_ job, right?" she grinned at him.

They walked on through the town, heading toward Leah's fathers house, her parents had gotten a divorce not so long ago and were still at each others throats, but Leah could come and leave either house as she pleased. Suddenly they heard a low roaring noise; upon looking back they saw a dark red Nissan Skyline driving fast down the road, weaving in and out of the traffic, while being followed by the high pitched wine of a police siren.  
"Now that's what I wanna do," Dean said, smiling and pointing after the Skyline.  
They walked in the front door of the house; Leah's dad was sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Hi dad, Dean's here we're going upstairs!"  
"Okay, hi Dean!"  
"Hi Mr. Star!"  
They ran up the stairs. Leah's father went back to reading the letter he held in his hand. He read the same sentence over and over again; "Mr. Star, your niece is getting worse, we need you out here right away."  
Dean and Leah closed the bedroom door and turned on the Xbox, putting Most Wanted into the console. They played the game for a few hours, then Dean announced he had to go, so Leah went down the stairs with him and they discovered her father had gone, they said goodbye for the day and Dean left, Leah went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of coke, when she noticed the letter on the table. She picked it up and read it carefully, then ran to the door.  
"Dean!" she shouted after him, he turned, just about to turn out of the street and toward his house.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Look!" she said, showing him the letter.  
"Shit…" he breathed.  
"We have to get out there!" she shouted.  
"How? We haven't got the money!" he said, trying to knock some sense into her.  
"My dads bank account…"  
"NO, Leah, just NO" he said, giving her the letter, "We're not stealing form your father!"  
"YES WE ARE!" she screamed at him. He stared at her, totally taken aback; it wasn't her nature to scream.  
"What do you plan to do when we get there?"  
"Find a place and then find her…"  
They looked at each other and then Leah ran back grabbed her coat and her fathers credit cards and they went into town.

*

After Dean and Leah had gone into town and taken most of the money from her fathers' bank accounts, they stopped off at a late-closing internet café.  
"We just need a cheap ticket to L.A." Dean said to himself, grabbing a chair and sitting at one of the computer terminals. Leah went up to the counter and asked for two cans of Relentless energy drink. She paid for them and brought them back to the terminal.  
"Drink?" she asked, handing him the can, knowing he would take it, open it and drink it without looking at what it was.  
"Thank you, I hope you're not spending our money?" he asked, taking a sip of the can. "Mmm good choice,"  
"Thanks," she smiled slightly, taking a gulp of her own drink. "There!" she said suddenly, making Dean jumped and put a hand against his chest.  
"Jesus woman! My heart nearly jumped out of my throat!" he said loudly, causing her to laugh loudly, which only received an unhappy look from the waitress behind the counter. They pulled funny faces at her without her seeing.  
"Sorry, look there" Leah said, pointing at the screen again.  
"Yeah, that's cheap, even for two tickets, and its Atlantic Airways, that's good!" he looked at her. They booked the tickets, and finished their drinks, and then they left and went back to Deans.  
"We'll go tomorrow; right now we need some energy." He said as he made his bed for her. He hugged her tightly and told her not to worry, and that they'd find her. He walked over to the sofa in his room and lay down on it.  
"Goodnight" she said and curled up under the covers.  
"G'night" Dean grunted. And they went to sleep.

It took a while for Dean to get to sleep, but he soon heard Leah's soft snores and breaths from his bed, he sighed slightly then cleared his throat, got up and walked over to the window. As he reached it his foot hit something, he looked down and picked up the case for _Need For Speed_. He smiled and leant on the windowsill, thinking about the game, and what they were going to do once they got out to LA.

*

Dean sat back and took a deep breath as the plane made its decent into L.A. International, LAX. He gripped the arm rests on the chairs as Leah looked from the window to his face, which was looking straight ahead as they went down.  
"You ok?" she asked enthusiastically.  
"Oh yeah, I'll be fine once we get on the ground." he said faking happiness, "God I love the ground." he added, making Leah laugh.

He tried to smile, and then it disappeared as the plane touched down.  
"Well, we're in L.A., now, what next?" Leah asked herself when they were standing outside the airport.  
"I got us a place to stay." Dean said as he walked back from a payphone. He waved a cab down and they climbed in, giving the name of the destination, West 98th Street.  
"Quick as you can" Leah said as they sat back.  
They climbed out of the cab and looked at the small apartment building in front of them.  
"This is it?" Leah asked him, emphasising the last word, as she motioned to the old building in front of them. It was 3 storeys high, with a small roof apartment in the attic space, making it 4 storeys; it was made of bricks, red, grey and white, which were crumbling due to weathering.  
"It's good enough for now isn't it?" Dean asked. Leah shrugged and they walked inside. They met the manager and they paid for their room.  
"How long are you here for?" he asked, he was a short podgy man with beady eyes, that seemed to follow you everywhere.  
"We're not sure, we'll pay our way though." Dean said as he helped Leah with her suitcase.  
"Good." Said the little man.  
They made their way up the stairs until the reached the roof apartment.  
"Ugh, heights," Dean murmured.  
"I suppose this is good enough," Leah muttered as she walked in the door, looking around the room.

"Only one bed though, we'll manage," Dean smiled slightly as he hulked her suitcase and his own through the small doorway, he had always loved the randomness of her approach on things. He closed the door and then went to the window.  
"Wow" he breathed; "I'll be right back" he said and walked out the door.

Leah started making the place look livable; putting their clothes in the old wardrobe, and then looked out of the window to find Dean, he was looking at the window smiling, no, beaming. Behind him was sitting a light blue BMW, it looked beaten up and like it wouldn't run, but Leah bounded down the stairs and flung herself through the door.  
"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, in awe at the sight of it.  
"Yeah! It's a BMW M3!" Dean said joyfully "and it's ALL mine!" he jumped for joy once, making Leah laugh.  
"Does it work?" she asked.  
"I hope so, it was sitting here when we arrived, I just bought it," Dean said as he opened the door, sat in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition.  
"How come the inside is so much better than the outside?" Leah asked, motioning from the black leather interior to the beaten up, rusting sky blue exterior.  
"I don't know, I just got it remember?" Dean said "Shh, listen to this" he whispered and turned the key. The car roared into life and Dean revved it a couple of times before switching it off.  
"Well I guess-"  
"It WORKS!" Dean shouted and ran laps around the car, beaming his face off. Leah laughed and watched him.

*

Dean ran out of the apartment the next morning, grinning as he climbed into his new car. Leah slowly made her way out of bed at the sound of the frantic tooting of the car horn. She waved a hand out the open window to signal that she was out of bed, and also for him to quit it, then she glanced at the clock, groaned; 10:23. She sank back onto the bed, groaning again when the car tooted again.  
"All right, all fucking right!" she shouted "I'm up!" she peeled off her night clothes and pulled herself into the shower.

Shrieking slightly as the sudden blast of cold water hit her square in the face and she spent the next few minute coughing up water.

Dean sat in the car, testing certain parts of the interior; he found the radio worked very well, the glove box light didn't work, there were two switches on the dashboard which, when used, he had no idea what happened. Confused, he sat there and then decided to entertain himself, he turned on the radio but then found he couldn't understand how to work it, slightly annoyed now he punched the off button, and then decided to relax for a while.  
Leah meanwhile was hurriedly drying herself, leaving red marks in places.  
"Hurry up Leah!" Dean shouted up to the open window. Then climbed out of the car to sit on the hood. Leah ran down the stairs and jumped out of the door.  
"What's the rush?" she asked hurriedly.  
"We're gonna get started finding your cousin, got the letter?" he asked, Leah held it up, "Right, get in" he grinned.  
"Just be careful, we only just arrived, don't go killing us now," she warned.  
"Yeah, yeah, you've seen how I drive on the Xbox"  
"Yeah, and it wasn't great" she said, laughing nervously as she clipped the belt in place, "Why'd you think I don't like getting in a car with you back in England?" she laughed again, causing Dean to smile.  
"Okay, I'll go careful" he said, smiling to himself as he turned the key in the ignition.  
The car roared into life and Dean pushed it into first gear, then he pushed the pedal all the way to the floor and the car shot down the street, Leah pressed her arms out straight, holding her while Dean sharply turned a corner to the left.  
"Ohmigod" she breathed as cars and pedestrians shot by, and then she flew forwards, screaming, as Dean punched the brakes. Dean whooped.  
"I fuckin' love this car!" he shouted, hitting the steering wheel with joy, Leah looked at him as if he were mad, then he grinned at her. "Come on, we gotta go."  
"Oh shit," Leah breathed again, as Dean pushed the pedal down again.

When she opened her eyes she saw him driving at the speed limit.  
"What are you so scared about?" he asked.  
"Nothing, nothing at all"  
They reached the police station and walked inside.  
"Yes, hello, how may I help you?" asked a large black woman, in a strong accent.  
"We want to know where this address is, please?" asked Leah, holding out the piece of paper.  
"That's across town, wait, you're looking for Pauline Collis as well?"  
"I'm her cousin, moved out from the UK" Leah said, with a glimmer of hope in her voice, Dean put a hand on her arm.  
"She's been missing for nearly a month, no one has seen or heard from her, but the last person who saw her was her ex fiancé, Charles Warren." The officer said, and Leah raised her eyebrows expectantly.  
"And where can we find Charles?" she asked, full of hope. The officer jotted an address down on a piece of paper and handed it too her.  
"I hope you find your cousin" she said, smiling, but just as quickly moving away to answer a phone call. Leah and Dean went back to the car. Climbing and studying the address Leah looked at him.  
"This can't be far,"  
"Didn't you hear her say "across town"?" Dean almost shouted. "We're going home, we'll start looking tomorrow." Leah looked at him in disbelief and hatred. She slumped in her seat, folded her arms and had the meanest look on her face as she looked out of the window. Dean frowned and thought how much she looked like a child in a strop.

*

Dean parked up the car across the street for their apartment, while Leah stropped up the stairs, opening the door and slamming it behind her. Dean followed, knowing full well that they'd be arguing when he opened the door. However, when he opened the door, he didn't need to duck in cover, or get ready to shout in his defence, what he saw wasn't what he expected, at all; Leah was sitting on the sofa under the window, leaning on the sill, sobbing.  
"Hey, what's up?" Dean said and settled down beside her.  
"I want to find her, D; I want to know that she's alright." She sobbed, lifting her head, cheeks blotched and tearstained, and her eyes bloodshot and wet. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her, slowly rocking back and forth, making shushing noises and gently stroking her hair. He let her go, telling her he was going to order a take-out, anything she wanted.  
"Chinese? McDonalds? Burger King?" he asked, grabbing a phone and a phone book.  
"Er…Chinese?"  
"Okay," he smiled.  
After he ordered the food he came and sat back down with her, leaning against the sill he pulled her against him and she curled up into him, sobbing softly. The door bell rang and Dean stood up, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket, and opened the door to pay for a Chinese. He came back and smiled at her, handing her the Chinese food, he sat with her but didn't eat. When she finished she put the box on the windowsill and snuggled into Deans chest and side, he put an arm around her shoulders and told her everything would be fine.  
"D," Leah began.  
"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to her.

She didn't respond, but moved towards him and kissed him. He was quite taken aback, freezing slightly as this new feeling overloaded his senses and he found himself responding to her touch.  
"No we can't" he said, pushing her away and standing up, "It's not right, we're best friends. And you're upset, we can't do this." He said, not giving her a chance to speak, he walked out of the room, into the bathroom where he stared at himself in the mirror.  
Leah wiped her eyes and stood up, slowly walking through to join him. Dean was washing his face with cold water when she reached the bathroom door, a floorboard creaked and Dean straightened up, turning to look at her. She slowly walked forward again, looking up at him as she stood not a foot in front of him.  
"Dean, I don't care anymore," she said quietly. He sighed and looked at her feet. Then he looked back into her eyes and saw the fear she held. He shook his head slowly.  
"It shouldn't happen," he said, finding himself moving closer slowly.

He suddenly kissed her again and she found herself freezing this time. But then her hands snaked up under his shirt and her nails dug into his back as she pulled herself against him. His hands went to her hips and she brought the kiss to a halt. She smirked slightly and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. He let her take him and then pulled his shirt off. She turned and kissed him again, her arms snaking around his neck this time and their bodies pressed against each others. He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed over her, kissing her again and they began pulling each others clothes off.

*

Dean opened his eyes and took a deep breath. What a dream, he thought as he saw the morning light poking through the curtains. He rolled over to find his sleeping beauty. Maybe it wasn't a dream. She was sleeping soundly, her breathing soft, and delightful to his ears. Then she opened her eyes.  
"Good morning," he said softly. She smiled and moaned softly as she rolled onto her side.  
"Good morning," she said and kissed him softly. He smiled and kissed her in return.

She shuffled over to him and curled up, feeling his body warm and smooth against her own skin.  
"Should we have done that last night?" he asked quietly as his arm went around her waist.

She looked at him, her chin resting on his bulky chest, her eyes big and brown, looking into his own cool grey eyes.  
"Didn't you enjoy it?" she asked softly.  
"Of course I did, I'd be in idiot not to," he said, pausing for thought "but, I feel I took advantage of you."  
"But I made the first move" she countered him. He sighed.  
"It doesn't feel right, it was great and we both enjoyed it, but it shouldn't be a regular thing."  
"You're rejecting me?" she asked, her eyes looking down onto his chest muscles as she avoided his gaze.  
"I'm sorry" he said, moving his arms around her.  
"Don't bother," she said, moving away from him.

She felt very hurt. She didn't know what to think now, they'd both enjoyed the night and now he was rejecting her like an unwanted Christmas present.  
"Leah" he said as he pulled back the covers, they were now both standing naked in the bedroom, on either sides of the bed, he pulled on some boxers and then some loose fitting jeans.

She turned and ignored him, searching for some knickers and a bra in her bag.

She then pulled on some tightly fitting jeans and a loose vest top.  
"I told you, save it, if you don't want me you don't have to have me" she said. That hurt him.  
"It wasn't right," he said, his voice raising. He grabbed a t-shirt from his bag and pulled it over his torso.

She ignored him and walked out of the room.

*

Dean sighed as he drank down his coffee. Leah was overreacting, of course he'd enjoyed what happened, and when he thought about it he wanted it to happen again…but in the back of his mind he knew it shouldn't. He picked up the letters from the counter in the kitchen and flicked through until he found a bank statement.  
"Fuck" he cursed as he read it.  
"What?" asked Leah as she sat down opposite him; this was the first thing she'd said to him since they'd woken up.  
"Read it" he said as he pushed it across to her, she picked it up and stopped eating when her eyes rolled over the amount of money they had in their account.  
"Oh…" she said.  
"Yeah, oh, how are we gonna get more money?" he asked, leaning forward on the table.

She shrugged, her eyes still glued to the letter. He sighed and stood up, walking to the window and looking down into the street below, his eyes wandered over the BMW carefully, then he heard a low pitched roar charging further down the road, heading towards him.

The red Mazda appeared and slowly drove past the blue BMW, Dean studied it hard in the short time it was there, it was obviously modified, it had a graphic on the side but at his angle he couldn't tell what it was, the windows had been blacked out, and the exhaust was big enough to put his leg inside.  
He grinned.

*

Dean sighed as he rolled out from under the BMW; he wiped his hands on a rag he found laying next to him and scratched his head.

"How's that body kit comin'?" asked Junkman, Dean's boss, from in front of the car.

"It fits. Although I might need to mould some parts of it." Dean smiled and stood up.

He joined Junkman standing in front of the car and looked at it, the pale blue of the original body showed from the bonnet upwards, including the doors and boot lid. The body kit he'd spent all day fitting was white. He yawned and glanced at the clock, he'd been here for nearly 3 hours, and had an hour left, this was his day off.

"You can go if you want, finish up tomorrow, or if you want you can have tomorrow with your missus, and I can get someone else to finish?"

"She's not my missus," Dean said as a reflex, then winced and looked at Junkman, "Can I borrow a car?"

Junkman smiled slightly and pointed with a thumb to his office.

"There's an old Jetta out the front, keys are in my office, just on the desk. Bring it back in one piece,"

Dean grinned and patted Junkman's back as he left.


	3. City Of Angels P2

**City of Angels – 2**

Officer James Wilson walked down the street alone, it was around quarter to 12 at night, the streets were empty and quiet, and he whistled a low tune as he shone his torch light down dark alleys, into dark windows and up walls as he walked his usual patrol route.

Tonight was different though, about 5 minutes passed. Another block down, about 1000 left, he told himself in his head. He felt a vibration in the ground followed by a low rumble; his tune was slowly brought to a halt as he slowly turned towards the source of the sound. But by the time he turned, the cars had already shot past. His head snapped back around, his jaw hanging open, and then he snapped out of his trance.

"Dispatch," he said into his two-way radio, awaiting a reply.

"Go ahead," said a voice.

"Two cars just sped by me, possible 10-32's" Wilson said quickly into the radio.

"Location?"

"Heading downtown, no description at this time, request air support" Wilson said,

"10-4"

Wilson stood still, and silent, staring down the road where the cars no longer were.

"Wow" he said.

The cars weaved in and out of traffic, flashing past pedestrians. The first, a black car that wasn't in one place long enough to be identified, the driver smiled as he pulled the handbrake to slide the car around a sharp corner, fooling the follower into taking a longer way around.

They were both heading for the stadium; first driver there wins the big cash prize, $10,000. The car shot down the near empty streets; the driver smirked and then pulled the handbrake, locking the rear wheels as the car slid through the gateway into the stadium car park.

The car spun 180 degrees to face the gateway before coming to a standstill. The driver gripped the steering wheel hard, and breathed fast, his eyes locked onto the gateway, when suddenly there was a loud roar and the red car, which had been following him only moments before flew into the car park.

The driver of the black car smirked as the red car drew up alongside his own.

Windows where lowered, cash was handed over. When suddenly both police scanners crackled into life.

"All units we have reports of two wanted suspects, last seen headed towards Clark Stadium, all units in the area to take this call. Over"

"Nice rice, kid," said the driver of the red car, smiling, "you're a good driver, see you round, D." the red Toyota pulled away with a wheel spin out into the road.

Dean smiled.

"I think I just made a friend," he smirked as he rolled his tinted window back up, pushing the black BMW into gear and screeching out of the car park, as he drifted to the right, a dark car heading towards the stadium caught his eye, and looking in horror into his rear view mirror, the lights and sirens were activated.

*

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Dean said through gritted teeth as he pushed the throttle to the floor and the wheels spun, spitting out clouds of dust from the road before finding their grip and pushing the car away from the black pursuit car.

He kept glancing nervously into the rear view mirror, each time the pursuit car seemed nearer, and nearer. His breathing had risen in speed as well, almost as fast as the car had.

He saw a chance coming up, a sharp left turn down an alleyway, one last quick glance in his rear view mirror told him the pursuit car was just inches from his bumper. He pulled the handbrake and span the wheel hard to the left, the back end of the BMW swung out and the pursuit car sped past, quick as lightening Dean released the handbrake and pushed the accelerator back down to its previous position on the floor.

The BMW disappeared from view with only a small dust cloud in its wake, by the time the pursuit car was heading down the alley way, the BMW had disappeared from view.

"Dispatch" spoke the officer behind the wheel.

"Go ahead unit 6" responded the voice over the airwaves.

"Suspect lost, in the vicinity of Clark Stadium"

"10-4 unit 6, come off that call, supervisor requests to retake previous patrol"

"10-4"

Dean had panicked, he headed as fast as he could for the multi-storey car park near his apartment, he headed for a high floor and parked the car quickly, he stepped out of the car, and unclipped the black plastic covers off of the licence plates, slipping them underneath the drivers seat before shutting and locking the car doors.

He pulled on a loose fitting leather jacket and walked out of the multi-storey, into the front door of the apartment block.

He sighed as he climbed the stairs. Why the top floor? He asked himself. He huffed as he reached the top step, pushing the key into the lock and opening the door to a dark room before him.

"Leah?" he whispered loudly, upon hearing no reply he assumed she was asleep, he slipped his coat off and slipped it over the back of the sofa. He stumbled into the bedroom pulling his trainers off and his shirt then followed suit.

He carefully fell onto the bed, Leah moaned in her sleep angrily, but remained snoring softly. Dean sighed with relief and almost immediately fell asleep.

*

The next morning he rolled over and found the bed empty. He breathed deeply and sniffed the air. Bacon. He smiled and got up, massaged his face as he walked into the door.

"Ow." He grumbled as he opened it and stepped through into the bathroom; he washed his face and stared into the mirror for a few seconds before drying his face and hands and walking into the lounge.

"G'morning" Leah said as she dished up bacon and eggs onto two plates. He grunted an agreement. He grabbed two pieces of bread and buttered it, placing it on the side of his plate and forking some bacon and eggs onto a slice; he placed the other slice over it and took a large bite out of it.

"How'd you sleep?" Leah asked, giving him a dirty look.

"Nicely," Dean said around some egg.

"I know you went out again last night. It was on the news this morning." Leah said, sitting opposite him on the small table.

"Cool," he murmured.

"Not cool" she said, her voice rising slightly. "You have to be more careful." Her voice lowered again and she sighed, forking some bacon into her mouth. "How much?" she said after swallowing.

"A solid 10,000" Dean said and smiled at her. She caught his eye and smiled back. He suddenly felt guilty.

He knew what happened between them a month ago was a great thing that happened; it had opened his mind to the fact he was falling for her. He had to stop racing before it all caught up with them and turned sour. But he was a good driver, and got a thrill from going fast.

"I want to find her D," Leah said, getting up from the table after clearing her plate, which she placed in the sink.

"We will" he said reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm gonna go shopping, you wanna tag along?" Dean said, releasing himself from the hug but keeping his hands on her arms. She shook her head. "Come on, you need to stop mopping around here, come out with me…I promise I'll drive slowly" he smirked, making her laugh slightly, "Come on," he grabbed his jacket and handed Leah hers. He grabbed his keys and put an arm around her shoulders led her to the car.

They both climbed into the car and Dean started the engine. He drove slowly down the multi-storey car park and out onto the road, he couldn't resist flicking the rear out and kicking up smoke from the tyres as he roared down the street. Leah was daydreaming out of the window as they went to the local supermarket. Dean parked the car in a corner of the park and turned to look at her.

"Come on, we can get anything you want," he smiled and patted her thigh gently. They both stepped from the car and Dean told Leah he would catch her up. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and flipped the screen up. He pressed 3 on the dial and put the phone to his ear.

"Yo," said a voice.

"Jay, its D, I need a favour." Dean said and then explained what he needed.

*

Later that day Dean had his arm around Leah when they were both on the sofa watching the evening news.

"Do you wanna go out? It is your birthday after all?" Dean asked. Leah's ears pricked up and her eyes went wide.

"You remembered?" she asked hopefully. Dean smiled and nodded. "Get your coat, I'll meet you downstairs." He said. He jumped up and pulled his leather jacket over his shoulders, grabbing his keys and jumping out the door.

Leah smiled widely and ran to the bathroom, then grabbed her own leather jacket and went down and out of the apartment block, a few seconds later the BMW appeared beside the road.

They drove for over 25 minutes through the busy city streets, Leah turned the radio on and an announcement come on.

"There were reports of street racing last night near Clark Stadium along West Beach. A red Toyota Celica was reported at the scene along with a black car, if you have any details on this incident call us" the announcer said, and Dean swallowed another lump in his throat as he felt Leah's disapproving gaze on him.

After another 10 minutes Dean pulled the car along a windy side road, slowly the road started getting steeper and trees started appearing. 2 minutes later Dean slowed the car as he pulled the BMW through a small gateway and parked it facing out over the city from the hills of Hollywood. Leah stepped out of the car as if in a trance.

Below them the glowing letters of Hollywood faced the city and Dean sat against the bonnet of the car.

"Happy birthday," he said as she joined him, dropping her shoes to the floor and crossing her legs on the bonnet, Dean stood up and pulled a hamper out of the trunk. He opened it and put it on the floor in front of them.

"Thank you Dean," she smiled. He sat on the bonnet beside her and they listened to the sounds of the city while they ate, cars horns going off, roaring engines and a helicopter which passed over them. They finished the food and begin to watch the sun setting.

Leah leaned her head on Dean's shoulder and sighed happily. Dean smiled as he watched the city, office blocks lights turning off and more sounds of engines revving as a local street racing gang roamed the streets. Dean put his arm around Leah's shoulders.

And kissed her softly.

*

Dean pushed the door open and Leah followed in behind him, as soon as the door was shut they were all over each other. Leah jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands went from her thighs, over her arse and then up her back, holding her against him as they kissed hard and passionately. Dean stumbled the both of them towards the bedroom blindly and threw her down on the bed, she threw her jacket and top on the floor and Dean followed suit, both now topless Dean climbed onto the bed and knelt over her, they kissed again and Leah's hands went over Dean's chest and stomach. Dean's hands traveled slowly up her stomach and she shivered slightly, moaning softly into the kiss. Dean smiled and reached around behind her, unclasping her bra and slipping it off her shoulders. He kissed down her neck and his hands grasped her breasts. She moaned again and her hands went to the back of his head. He started kissing down her neck and then his lips found her nipple, she moaned and hugged his head against her.

He licked circles around her nipple gently and then moved across to her other nipple. She moaned louder as his teeth started pulling her nipple, she let her hands drop down his back to his jeans, where she traced her fingers around the waistband and then down over the fabric, massaging him through the front of his jeans. She pushed him over onto his back and straddled his waist. She gave him a sexy smile and leaned down to kiss his neck, he put his hands on her back and closed his eyes as he felt her teeth nibbling his neck. Dean ran his hands up and down her back softly. And smiled.

*

The next morning Dean woke up slowly, finding Leah's arm draped over his chest. He smiled.

"Leah, wake up" he said softly, pulling the cover down off her head as she grumbled incoherently and opened her eyes. When she saw him she smiled through her drowsiness and said;

"I love you"

This caught Dean off guard, and after a pause he responded;

"I love you too"

They smiled at each other and snuggled down into the warmth of the bed. About 10 minutes later Dean sighed.

"I should be getting to the garage," he said. Leah wined quietly and hugged him tightly.

"Don't go, please?" she said softly, in a tone that Dean had never heard he use, a loving tone, he'd always known her to be aggressive and bossy, but now she was like a little girl. He smiled.

"Okay, ten minutes." He said and hugged her against him.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dean grumbled and got up.

"Leah where's my underwear?" he hissed at her.

"On the floor" she moaned, pointing around the room. He grabbed them and pulled them on, inside out. He grumbled but pulled some jeans on, and went to the door; upon opening it he stood there, stunned.

"Good morning, Mister Vendetta…interesting name"

"Uh thanks," Dean said. Before him was a police officer, dressed in a very dark blue shirt, badge on his left breast pocket, and a gun at his hip.

"Mr. Vendetta, I'm Officer Wilson, there was recently a street racing incident near Clark Stadium, one of the suspects vehicles matches your BMW. Where were you Saturday evening between 12 am and 3 am?"

"I was here, sleeping, with my girlfriend." Dean said, and felt Leah at his side.

"Who is it?" she asked softly. He opened the door further and Leah smiled slightly when she looked at the officer.

"Good morning ma'am" he said.

"Good morning" she murmured. "Would you like to come in?"

"Uh, no thank you, I should be on my way. Thank you, Mister Vendetta." Dean nodded and closed the door, avoiding Leah's accusing gaze.

"What was that about?" she asked, suspicious.

"Apparently my car matches the one street racing at the Stadium." Dean said carelessly.

"Dean you need to be more careful!" she almost shouted.

"I know! Okay? I know" he turned on her angrily. "I didn't mean to get chased by police," he countered "but we need money" he said slowly and clearly. Leah closed her eyes.

"I know" she whispered and stared at him.

Dean sighed and turned back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

*

The TV played quietly to the two occupants of the sofa.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?" Dean asked while they were watching the TV.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?" Leah said, shifting her position slightly, her head resting on his chest comfortably.

"I don't know. Somewhere open late, somewhere where the food is edible and above all," he paused, a smirk coming onto his face, "its not junk food"

Leah smiled.

"McDonalds is outta the question then?" she laughed and put her hand on his stomach. Dean laughed and rubbed her arm gently.

"Come on, go make yourself look pretty." he said as they both got up, "Not that you need to" he added under her glare.

He smirked as she walked off and he went into the bedroom and sprayed a fresh layer of deodorant onto his torso. They both met at the front door, Leah had changed from a loose-fitting floral top and casual jeans to a band logo'd t-shirt, and tight fitting jeans.

And Dean had changed into a cleaner pair of jeans and a smart t-shirt. They both grabbed their jackets.

"Ma'am" Dean smiled as he opened the door for Leah; she giggled and led the way to the car.

They both climbed in and sat down.

"Right" Leah sighed as she clipped the seatbelt in.

"Yep" Dean said as he started the car.

He pulled out into the street and roared away down the street.

About 10 minutes later Dean pulled the car into a car park and announced they were there. Leah climbed out and stood looking up at the restaurant.

"This place is expensive!" she gasped as they walked in and saw the decor.

"Reservation, sir?" asked a man in a suit, stood behind an alter.

"Err no" Dean said. "Table for two?" The man looked down at his reservation book and looked back up.

"Certainly, sir, this way." he led them into the restaurant, towards the back and Dean pulled out Leah's chair.

"Thank you," Dean said as he handed over a $100 tip.

"Menus, sir?" he asked and handed them each a menu.

After they'd eaten they leaned across the table and talked for a while, then paid their bill and left. As Dean pulled the car out of the car park as a trio of midnight blue Mitsubishi's flew past his BMW.

"Some people" he scolded out loud.

Not looking at Leah as she shot him an angry glance.

"Yeah, some people" she agreed sarcastically. He smirked and pressed the accelerator a little harder. "Dean" she warned, "Don't, not with me in the car." He frowned.

"Come on, babe, once?"

"No"

"They're gone now anyway." He frowned again.

"Good" she nodded.

Dean smirked slightly as he caught her smile to herself.

*

Leah was sleeping in the bed; Dean was lying next to her, panting. It had been an hour or more since they got home, they'd gone to bed but it had been about 5 minutes previously that Leah had only just fallen asleep.

A thin film of sweat hugged their bodies like a second skin.

"Race" Dean thought out loud quietly.

He got up and hoped into the shower very quickly, then toweled himself dry, dressing in clean clothes and grabbing his jacket, stepping out of the door.

He went to the car and applied the number plate covers to the front and rear, then drove the car into the heart of the city.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked as he flipped it open.

"Hey, D?" asked Jay's voice.

"Hey, man" Dean said.

"There's a big race going down, its downtown, I'm there now, just sending the location to your SatNav, see you in 10?" he said.

"See you in 10" Dean said as the location was brought up onto the small screen.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later the black BMW pulled into the street, the strip was nearly a mile long, the start line was at the far end and Dean smiled, revving the BMW a the lights, he charged the car right the way down, his foot pressed firmly against the floor almost all the way.

He pulled the car over against the sidewalk and climbed out of it, looking up and down the road. He smiled when he saw Jay heading towards him with a large grin on his face.

"You made it, man" he shook Dean's hand.

"The missus was asleep," Dean smirked.

Jay led him away from the BMW and further up the street.

"You in for a race tonight?" Jay asked quietly as Dean ran his eyes over some of the other cars parked along the street; Mazda's, Toyota's, then he spotted the car at the top of the street, one of the same midnight blue Mitsubishi's that passed him and Leah earlier that night.

"Yeah, I'm in,' Dean said, not taking his eyes off the car. Jay followed his gaze.

"That's Twareze's car," Jay informed him, "He's one of Charlie Diaz's crew, and Twareze is a big time drag racer."

"I hear Diaz has a member of his crew that specializes in each type of race."

"Damn straight," Jay acknowledged. "If you're gonna do this you need to know he plays dirty, and that car is a beast. I know you got a lot of power under the hood of that Bimmer, but that Evo packs a lot of punch."

Dean nodded.

"What are we racing for?" he asked.

"Twareze only races for slips," Jay said.

Dean thought about it.

*

Dean pulled the car up beside the Evo and rolled the window down, handing Jay his pink slip.

"Good luck" Jay said. Dean nodded.

He didn't say anything in the few minutes before a race; he was in a zone by himself. He revved the car loudly, and people behind him stepped back as a flame leapt from his exhaust. He stretched his neck from side to side until he heard a sharp crack issue from vertebras in his spine and flexed his fingers; one hand at 12 o'clock on the steering wheel, the other wrapped firmly around the gear stick.

He glanced out of the window and saw Twareze walking towards him from two gorgeous strawberry blonde girls. He was tall, handsome, though he had a scar on his bottom jaw, down the right side.

He gave a slight nod to Dean as he sat down in his car and handed Jay his pink slip.

"I want a clean race," Jay said.

Both drivers nodded, and then each revved their cars.

"Okay" Jay continued as he turned his back on the drivers and stepped in front of the two cars, in the space between them. "On three!" he called and raised his hands over his head and counted down on his fingers, at 2, each driver planted their feet into the pedals; the roar of engines around them filled the air as each car called to each other. On 1 Jay threw his hands down and each car set off.

Dean blinked as he switched into first gear, already the Evo was ahead.

"Come on" he grunted and switched into second.

The BMW lurched forwards and Dean could almost see the slipstream of the Evo just ahead of him.

'He plays dirty,' Jay's words echoed in his head.

"Keep him ahead until its time," Dean told himself, "You know how racers minds work, let them think they have the upper hand,"

He swallowed and kept his bumper close to the Evo's. Suddenly Twareze swerved out in front of Dean, almost swiping Dean out from behind him.

Dean smirked; he was now caught in the Evo's slipstream.

Around them peoples head whizzed around as the two cars sped by, cheers, screams, revs all around them, adding to their engines roaring which filled the night air.

Dean rippled the pedal, which made a space between him and Twareze which a small Nissan could have filled, then sped up, switching gears quickly, pushing the throttle to the floor, closing the gap fast and slingshotting around the right side of the Evo, the tale flicking out further to the right as he struggled to keep control and straighten his path, then whooshed over the finish line to come to a rest, his breath caught in his throat as the Bimmers' right wheels lifted into the air slightly, then the whole vehicle shook as they landed heavily on the floor.

He breathed deeply and heard cheers and screams again, people rushing over; he opened the door and stepped out. Jay appeared and handed him the pink slip to the blue Evo.

He slipped it into his pocket as Twareze stepped through the crowd.

"Good race," Dean said as he extended his hand towards the other driver. The crowd went silent.

"Yeah" Twareze said as he took Deans hand and shook it.

"Keys" Jay said to him and Twareze threw his keys at Dean's feet and stormed off.

"Hey wait a minute!" Dean called to him, stooping down to pick the keys up, then jogging after Twareze, who turned to him.

"What?" he asked irritated.

Dean grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and handed across a bus token.

"You need this more than me" he said with a smirk.

Twareze bristled and one of his hands curled into a fist, but he took the token as a sign of good faith. The crowd laughed and Dean handed Jay the keys.

"Chop shop"

"What? Why?" Jay asked as he took the keys.

"No wait," Dean said, half turning away, "Take it to Junkman's, tell him to keep it safe" Jay nodded and Dean went back to his BMW.

*

Dean parked the BMW inside the compound in the industrial estate; Junkman's sector of the city. He was the kingpin of the junkyards down there, scrounging still working parts from cars to sell on the black market or for cheap prices to street racers. He also had two members in his crew, and had helped Dean out with his BMW.

Dean turned the car off and locked it after he climbed out and was heading across the lot towards the offices in a small building next to a warehouse where people could store cars, work on them or come to socialize with other racers. It was a Sunday so the only people around would be himself, Junkman and the caretaker. He knocked in the door and waited, squinting against the sunlight at the machinery around the yard, flattened cars scattered around in piles, the odd wheel here and there.

The door opened and Junkman stepped out.

"Dean, nice to see you"

"You too, Junkman"

Junkman was around 40 or 50 years old, had graying hair and a stern attitude, but if you were a friend you saw the other side of him.

They shook hands.

"Jay brought over that Evo VIII the other night, nice race, I saw the footage," Junkman said as he took out his key and opened the warehouse. He led Dean over towards the back where Dean could make out the shape of his new car under a dust cover. Junkman pulled the cover off and they both covered their faces as dust was kicked up off the dirty floor.

Junkman let out a low whistle.

"Part of Diaz's crew" he said, folding his arms as Dean ran a hand over the bonnet. "You sure you know what you're getting into?"

Dean looked up at him.

"Only one way to find out" he said. Junkman let out a grunt.

"You've taken out one of his crew members already. You've gone and started something now, not only is he gonna be recruiting now, he's gonna be on your ass until he gets you."

"I can handle him" Dean said.

Junkman didn't respond but he walked over to an old, dusty computer on a desk in the corner of the bay and searched through the papers strewn over it. He grabbed a small file and handed it across to Dean.

"What's this?"

"A scrapbook, people that have crossed Diaz and his crew," he said as Dean opened it and looked through the pictures, grimacing at each one.

"I'll take on everything that's thrown at me until Diaz is the only one left standing." Dean said as he closed the file and placed it on the bonnet of the car.

"I've called someone, an expert at a style of racing; I think you could use her help."

"Wait! It's a she?!" Dean asked as Junkman walked from the warehouse, Dean following him.

*

Dean sat in Junkman's office in silence; the only noise was the ominous and irritating tick-tock of the clock on the wall. It was hot as well, Dean was glad he was wearing a shirt, and had no unbuttoned it fully.

The door opened and Junkman stepped through with a Japanese girl in tow, she couldn't have been more than 20 years old.

"Dean, meet Valerie" Junkman said. Dean stood up and shook her hand.

"Valerie isn't Japanese," he said. Valerie shook her head.

"I'm from LA, but my parents are from Tokyo," she said.

"Valerie is going to teach you to drift."

Dean swallowed.

"Okay, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, first, you have a job to do."

"Dean, my car was impounded, because a friend was driving and he didn't have insurance. Without that car there's no point in me being here," Valerie said.

"You want me to break into a police impound lot and steal a car?" Dean said in disbelief.

Junkman nodded slightly, as did Valerie. Dean swallowed.

"Okay," he sighed and got up.

He followed Valerie and Junkman out to the pickup truck and they all climbed in, Junkman drove, and Valerie sat between Dean and Junkman.

*

Dean sighed as the pickup truck drove into the city. Junkman was in the divers' seat with Valerie still in between the two of them.

"Get ready" Junkman advised as they saw the impound lot coming up on the left of them, Junkman slowed the car to a stop and Dean unbuckled his seat belt.

"Hold up" said the officer behind inside the counter.

"We're here for a pick up," Junkman said as he handed forged papers through the open window.

The officer glanced at the papers and grunted, then handed them back.

"Go ahead" he waved them through as he pulled the barrier up.

The truck gurgled through the impound lot and they approached the top floor slowly.

"Where is it?" Dean asked quietly.

"There" Valerie said and pointed towards an orange Nissan Sylvia, sat against the far wall.

"Nice" Dean murmured.

"Okay, time to go," Junkman said and stopped the truck just past the Sylvia, which put the drivers' door out of view of the surveillance camera.

Junkman climbed out, as did Dean and they started shouting at each other that they couldn't find the car and each pointed in different directions in the impound lot. Dean gave Junkman the finger and they both went back to their doors, however, when Dean opened the door, he climbed up onto the step and Valerie leant forward, Dean jumped back down and Valerie closed the door and slipped her seatbelt on, along with Junkman. Dean slid underneath the truck parked alongside the Nissan.

He watched from underneath as Junkman pulled the truck away.

"I'm on my own now," Dean thought to himself and swallowed again.

He could see the camera swiveling against the wall each time it reached one end of its arch it stayed still for roughly five seconds, before beginning its journey back.

Dean waited until it was looking away as far as possible before rolling out, and flicking out a tool from the pen knife Junkman gave him and flicked it into the lock, the door jumped open and Dean nearly had a heart attack as the alarm went off, he jumped inside and closed the door and punched the panel under the dashboard and pulled the wires out and the alarm went off.

He sighed and started fiddling with the wires until he got the car started. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed Junkman's personal number.

"Junkman put Valerie on!" he said as he ducked as the camera lens swung past the car.

"What is it?"

"You never warned me about an alarm!" he hissed quietly as he heard a door opening and voices coming towards him.

"Sorry I didn't think"

"If I get out of this…" Dean started but then slowly sat up and saw the two police officers drawing their weapons. "You better have some money handy for repairs." Dean swallowed and pushed the throttle down, pulling the car around to the right; away from the officers as one let a shot go, hitting the tail light as the car swung down the ramp onto the lower level.

Down at the hut at the front the officer was standing at the door with a mug of scalding hot coffee in his hand, he sipped at it and then heard the roar of the engine as it flew over the slight bump right before the barrier and shattered the barrier as it flew through the air, it also made the officer spill his mug of coffee down his shirt and the mug shattered on the ground.

"Dispatch I need back up down at Impound Lot 3 ASAP! Someone just stole a car!" he cried into his radio.

Down the road Junkman was driving through the streets as Valerie's Nissan flew past the car, a squad car swiveling around from the opposite direction to follow Dean.

"Trust me, he's a good driver"

"I hope you're right," Valerie said.

Dean gunned the car as fast as he could down the streets until he turned up the off-ramp, traveling in the opposite direction to other traffic, weaving in and out of the traffic as the squad car behind him pulled into the hard shoulder to keep up.

The sun beat down on the road and Dean could see it along the road as it curved back down. Horns blared and lights flashed as Dean pulled the car around the road and then saw an opening on the right of him, as the squad car found a break in the traffic and swung over to him, Dean pulled the car and winced as he saw a large semi coming straight toward him, as he smashed through the water filled containers between the two multi-lanes of traffic the squad car only got halfway through the gap as the semi smashed into its rear end and tore it off. Dean grinned as he saw this in the rear view mirror.

He kept the car going fast, weaving through traffic as the sun started setting. He thundered past another squad car and it immediately gave chase.

"Dispatch I'm following that call of the stolen car, he's showing skills that only a street racer can pull, over"

"10-4 keep following him and if you get a chance take him out."

"10-4 Dispatch"

Dean glanced into the mirror and then at the floor of the passengers' seat as a gun slid from under the seat and into the foot well.

"Shit," he whispered and watched the road as he moved between to semis with trailers and saw the large clear space ahead of them, as if they were leading the pack of traffic like wolves on a hunt. He flicked the gears higher and shot forward out of the trucks and the police car swung around the right side of them, to join him.

"Years of playing PlayStation should be about to play off." He muttered as he grabbed the gun lodging it between the seat and the arm rest, and pulled the handbrake, swinging the steering wheel around.

In slow motion the car swung around in a 180 degree angle and Dean pulled it from 5th gear to reverse, a bad move but effective as he pulled the gun out, cocked it quickly and shot twice at the nearest wheel of the police car. The driver swung the wheel around and Dean shot the other wheel, causing the car's rim to catch on the ground and send it rolling.

Dean kept going in reverse as he watched the car settle, crushed and battered on the ground and he dropped the gun over on the passenger seat and swung the car back around, taking the next off ramp and down into the industrial estate, taking back roads and shortcuts through lots and yards and alley ways until he reached Junkman's.

Dean tooted the horn and waited for the door to open, as it slid open he saw Junkman waving him inside, directing him into one of the empty bays.

"Nice" he grunted as Dean revved the car and turned it off, and opened the door.

Valerie stepped forward to assess the damage; glancing at the shot-out tail light and at the much worn tyres, glowing brakes and guessed the gearbox needed repairing.

"Well done" she said as Dean handed her the keys. Then he threw the gun onto the table and glared at Valerie, who avoided his gaze but looked at the gun.

"Junkman," Dean said "I need somewhere to keep these cars if I'm gonna be doing this,"

"That's why I'm clearing this place out; it's yours, your Safe-house. I'll give you that old Jetta again and you can keep your BMW here."

Dean nodded.

"Thanks, seeya tomorrow" he muttered and grabbed the keys to the green Jetta again.

*

Leah put the phone down just as Dean stepped into the door.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Someone just called for you, he said his name was Junkman" she said, glaring at him.

"My boss" Dean said.

"He said he'd cleared the warehouse out for you, and had a car ready for you"

Dean swallowed.

"He knows I'm a racer, he's keeping my secret hidden, by letting me keep the Bimmer at his warehouse."

"Dean you need to stop racing." Leah said as she stepped forward towards him.

"I cant just yet, I've hit a problem" he said as he slipped his jacket off "it could be pretty big, but I'm unstoppable" he smiled at her and pulled her close to him.

"What kind of problem?" she asked worried.

"I won a race, and won a car off someone, whose part of a big crew in LA, and his boss is pretty mad at me."

"Please be careful, I don't like you going out at nights to race."

"I'm always careful" he whispered and kissed her cheek, then felt a lump in his throat as he heard the police report on the news about a speeding car causing destruction on the LA highways.

*

Valerie grinned at Dean, who was sat in the passenger seat of the Sylvia, looking quite scared as she drifted the car around the car park, using the lamp posts as objects to drift round.

"It's easy!" Valerie said as she did doughnuts around Dean's BMW.

Dean glanced at her, and then looked back out the window.

"So it's throttle, brake, throttle, handbrake _and_ throttle?" he asked.

She nodded and spun the car 180 degrees into a position parallel to the BMW. She got out, as did Dean, who put a hand on the roof to steady himself.

"It'll get easier as you practice," she said, "Practice makes perfect," she shrugged and sat in the passenger seat.

Dean hesitated before going round, patting a hand on the bonnet of his BMW, before getting into the drivers seat.

"If it helps, do a few laps of the lot before trying to drift," Valerie said, pulling her seat belt on, as did Dean.

He took a deep breath and pulled the handbrake off, and pushing the accelerator down.

The Nissan, now painted white, with an eagle decal along the sides, set off doing laps around the car lot. Dean readied himself as Valerie gave him the order to go as fast as he could, and then pull the car into a drift, and then hold it as long as possible.

He pushed his foot down and braked slightly, then pushed the accelerator down harder, pulled the handbrake and pumped the accelerator up and down quickly. The tail of the car flicked out and Dean steered into the drift, managing to keep the car sideways in a straight line. He was so happy with himself he pushed the pedal down let the handbrake go, spinning the car to a standstill, Dean slowly took his feet off the pedals and the engine ticked over quietly.

*

Leah walked along the row of houses until she found the address that Dean had written down for Jay. She walked up the driveway and saw the blue and green VW Golf in the driveway, then rang the doorbell.

"Yeah?" Jay asked as he came to the door.

"Are you Jay?" Leah asked.

"Yeah…who's askin'?" Jay asked as he scanned the street for a UC car.

"I'm Leah, you know, Dean's friend?" Leah said, "I need a job…"

Jay looked at her suspiciously, and then opened the door.

"Come on in," he said.

She followed him in and closed the door, she then followed him through to the lounge, and he opened a safe, and grabbed three medium sized bags of drugs.

"I need a saleswoman," he said.

Leah swallowed, then reached out and took the bags, pacing each one inside a pocket on her jeans and jacket; she looked at him and smiled nervously, nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll do it,"

"Cool, I get a 20% cut," Jay grinned.

*

Dean got a call from Jay later that night and told him another member of Diaz's crew was on a vendetta for him. Dean grinned into the phone and asked him where.

"East Boulevard. It's a showdown, for pink slips." Jay said.

Dean thought about it, and then said;

"Give me half an hour," he said and jumped up.

He grabbed the keys to the Jetta, a CD, and his jacket. Then raced down the stairs and, once he was in the Jetta, he drove as fast as he could to Junkman's to pick up the Evo VIII.

Jay flagged him down as he turned onto the Boulevard.

"Hey man," Jay said as Dean rolled the window down, he jumped into the Evo as Dean raced up to the starting line, revving the car.

"This guy worked for Diaz years ago, and came back after he heard about you; he's looking for a win, to gain Diaz's trust again. He drives an Eclipse," he said as he drew his thumb over his shoulder, Dean looked into the rear view mirror and saw the blue Eclipse coming up behind him. "It's not match for you; he's been gone too long." Jay grinned.

Dean smirked, and pushed the CD into the player. It was _American Idiot_ by Green Day.

"Alright," said Jay to both drivers, it's a barrel race, we'll start with a coin toss, heads Dean goes first, tails he's held back for 10 seconds. Deal?"

Both drivers nodded.

"Okay, first driver down and back wins the others car." Jay tossed the coin as Dean waited for the call. "Tails."

Dean winced but nodded slightly.

"Alright! 3…2…1…go!" Jay shouted and Dean watched the Eclipse shoot off, he revved the car as he counted 5 seconds, then pushed the brake down, released the handbrake and pushed the throttle down in the remaining 5 seconds and then took his foot off the brake once he reached 10, and the Evo thundered off after the Eclipse.

Dean could see the Eclipse in the distance, East Boulevard was long, Dean thought, but he focused his attention on the Eclipse. The song finished and the next one skipped slightly, causing Dean to reach out and jam his finger against the skip forward button. He turned the volume up, the increase in the rock music making his foot press down harder.

Dean was one with the engine, his gearshifts were perfectly timed, and he was fast approaching the Eclipse, which was now sliding around the barrels at the end of the road.

Dean watched it fly by him and then pulled the handbrake, pumped the pedal and drifted around the barrel, losing half the speed that the Eclipse did, and then he released the handbrake again and set off after the Eclipse. He grinned as he saw the Eclipse wasn't too far away and soon caught up with it, he glanced at the steering wheel and hesitated as the car swerved into his path, then pressed the red button on the wheel and shot around the other side of the car and far ahead of the Eclipse, sliding sideways over the line as the 4th song started.

He got out, grinning at Jay as people screamed, cheered and hollered for Dean, and then screamed as the Eclipse thundered over the line and both Jay and Dean dived for cover, as did the crowd as the Eclipse roared one last time and smashed into the side of the Evo.

Dean watched in horror as both cars flipped over, the Evo landing on its roof, the Eclipse on two of its four wheels, one of the wheels was stuck in the passenger window of the Evo, the other was rolling down the street towards some bushes.

*

Dean sat in silence in the passenger seat of the tow-truck while Junkman drove it.

"I hear the race was a success," he grunted with a slight smirk.

Dean scowled but remained quiet.

"I had him!" he said after a few more minutes of complete silence, "I won! I'd crossed the line even though he had a 10 second head start!"

Junkman smiled and shook his head.

"Some people will do anything after they lose," he said gruffly.

Dean looked at Junkman.

"Do you think I'm gonna lose?"

Junkman remained silent.

"Junkman!?"

"How the hell should I know?!" he said defensively, "If you want to know if you're gonna lose…hire a clairvoyant! I'm a grease-monkey, same as you,"

Dean went silent again, resting his hand on his arm against the windowsill as the sun rose, and he thought about his lucky streak.

Junkman pulled the tow-truck into the yard of Junkman's Garage and stopped the truck in the corner, got out and let the car drop to the floor. He glanced in the window at the still-thinking Dean and knocked on the window, making him jump.

"Go home, kid, get some sleep, I'll see what I can do with this heap."

Dean frowned but nodded.

"Okay, just…I don't know, give me a call or something?" Dean said as he patted Junkman's shoulder.

Junkman nodded and rubbed his hands together.

*

Dean parked the Jetta in the garage and walked down to the ground floor, and along to the door of the apartment block. Once he got into the apartment he saw the table set up for dinner, unlit candles, and a drooping flower. The plates were untouched, and the food itself had gone cold on the stove. He frowned to himself and slipped his jacket off, quietly patted his hands over the back to dislodge the dirt, he then did the same for his jeans.

He stepped into the bedroom and kicked his shoes off, followed quickly by his jeans and t-shirt, he slipped inside the bed next to Leah and slipped his arm around her, at which she rolled over, and snuggled into his warmth.

"You're late," she muttered sleepily, poking him as hard as she could in the chest.

"I know, I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed her cheek gently.

His apology fell on deaf ears though, since Leah had just fallen back to sleep. He smiled, shook his head and let his head drop onto the pillow.

*

Leah woke up slowly, looked over her shoulder at the still-sleeping Dean and smiled; she rolled over slowly and rested her head on his chest.

"Your chin is boney," Dean muttered with his eyes closed.

"Well duh," Leah giggled.

She watched him curiously.

"If you're in the mood…tough, I'm exhausted, it's my day off and I'm gonna be sleeping for most of it,"

Leah frowned and sighed.

"Alright, I'll just get ya later," she grinned dirtily and got up after kissing his cheek.

Dean couldn't help but smile, as he rolled onto his stomach and fell back to sleep.

*

Jay handed her the bags of drugs from the car window and she slipped them inside her hoodie, which was tied up around her waist.

"Remember my cut," Jay reminded her.

"I know, I know," she said and patted her back pocket, signifying that all the money would be going in there. Jay being Jay; couldn't help but get turned on as she spanked herself.

"Alright, and if you get caught, you don't know me."

Leah frowned but nodded and started walking down the street as Jay pulled away in the opposite direction in his Golf. She stood on a street corner, pretending to read a magazine she'd just bought from a vendor just down the street, scanning around for customers.

"Hey, uh," this guy in a green military jacket said out of the corner of his mouth, "Isn't this where Jay usually hangs out?"

"I'm the new dealer. I only got a product,"

"That's fine with me, 2 bags," he grunted and held out his hand with the money.

*

Later that night Leah stepped into the apartment to find Dean watching TV while drinking a beer.

"You're late," he scolded, half playfully, but serious at the same time, "Where've you been?" he asked without looking round at her.

"Working," she shrugged and sat down next to him.

"You have a job?" Dean said, nearly choking on a mouthful of beer.

"As hard as it seems to comprehend, yes, I do,"

"Who for?"

Leah sighed and took the beer from his hand.

"Come on, forget that, I told you I'd get you later," she said as she kissed him.

"If I remember rightly…which I do…you did," he said between kisses.

He smirked slyly and picked her up over his shoulder, carried her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed, leaning down over her as she slid her hands under his t-shirt. Dean pulled back and slipped it off before leaning down again and kissing her passionately, his hands snaked there way up her jean-clad legs and under her t-shirt to undo the button on her jeans.

*

The next morning Dean woke up with a start as he felt Leah moving against him.

"Work again?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Uh-huh," she said, pulling her jeans on.

Dean paused.

"Alright, I feel like you're leaving me after a one-night-stand, usually it's the other way around," he said, which made her laugh slightly, "Who do you work for?"

Leah was stalling by telling him what time she'd be home, and he should order a take-out.

"Leah…" he said, taking her arm firmly

She looked at him and sighed.

"Jay,"

*

Dean pulled the BMW into the driveway of the house and stepped from it, leaving the door open, a stone-faced look on his face, his features set to anger he pulled the gun out of the waistband of his jeans and aimed it up as the door opened.

"Dean, man, what's going on?"

"You tell me," Dean said as he moved forward. "You're using my girlfriend to sell your drugs!"

"She came to me!"

"Leave her alone! How many other people have you got selling drugs?"

"That's private, right?"

Dean stayed standing still, the gun trained on Jay's chest.

"How many?"

"What you gonna shoot me?"

"If I have to, tell me" Dean said and Jay stayed silent.

As Dean cocked the gun he took a step forward.

"Okay, okay, 3 people"

"Who?"

"Someone in Diaz's crew and someone in another crew on the other side of town."

"Who in Diaz's crew?"

"I'm not sure of her name,"

"It's a girl?!" Dean cried. "You've got something wrong with you!"

"So what!? You gonna kill me!?"

"No you're leaving town." Dean said, lowering the gun.

"Like hell I am" Jay said, standing his ground.

Dean finally chose to use the only thing he could from his thoughts.

"Fine, 1 race, I win; you leave town, you win;" he paused, "You use my girlfriend as a dealer."

Jay grinned.

"You're on" he said as he pushed Dean off him.

Dean went back to his car as Jay started his own car.

*

Dean pulled the BMW up to the lights and Jay settled his Volkswagen Golf up next to him.

"Hmm, a drag from here down the highway, are you sure?" Jay grinned over at him.

"Dead sure," Dean cracked his neck and flexed his fingers, as usual. "He must be high or something, there's no way he's gonna beat me" Dean said to himself as he rolled the windows up.

Dean revved his engine once, twice, and then the green light and both cars set off.

"Woo!" Jay cried as his Golf shot forward.

Both cars kept level as they weaved through traffic down the highway, Jay swerved his car over to sideswipe Dean but Dean swerved into the oncoming traffic and swerved around in between cars, he saw Jay just ahead of him and swerved back over to a position behind Jay's car.

Suddenly Dean gritted his teeth and pushed his foot down further and the front bumper of his car hit Jay's and as Dean steered, Jay's car skidded in the opposite direction over the road and flipped up and over the side of the highway and through a billboard to land roof down on a patch of grass.

Dean stopped his car and ran over to the side to look for Jay. He went back to the car and drove down to the grassy area and ran over it to find the wreckage, Jay was crawling out from the door and Dean grabbed him by the collar.

"Leave town" he growled through gritted teeth.

Jay just nodded.

Dean hit him hard to make his point and then ran back to his car, as he glanced in the rear view mirror he saw a midnight blue Mitsubishi Evolution X driving towards him, it stopped beside him and the window rolled down a note was thrown into Dean's car and the Evo X sped off again.

The note said; '_I hear you're tearing up all around this city, I'm watching you, so just watch your back_'.

Dean pulled away from the curb and dialed Junkman's number.

"Junkman, I'm on my way over, I need your help. Things are getting to hectic."

He drove all the way to the industrial estate and parked the car inside one of the bays in the warehouse.

"Junkman!" he cried.

"What's up, kid?"

"How fast can you organise?"

"As fast as you need me to, why?"

"I need you to find the other members of Diaz's crew, I just had a run in with one of them and he nearly got killed."

Junkman nodded.

"I'll see what I can do"

"No, Junkman, I don't need to you see, I need you to do; can you do it, please? I'm helping someone find their friend and I think I know where she is I just need to get there, and the only way to do that is to take out the rest of his crew."

Junkman looked into Dean's face and saw the need in his eyes.

"Leave it with me"

Junkman turned and walked back to his office, and Valerie came out.

"Dean you're almost ready to face drifting, just one more lesson and I think you're ready."

Dean nodded.

"Come on we'll go now" he said.

"Dean I want you to take my car" she said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Dean smiled.

"Okay, thanks,"

*

Leah was furious; she'd just seen the news report of racing along the highway and the wreckage that had been Jay's car.

Dean stepped inside the door.

"Dean what the fuck are you doing?!" she screamed, "You're ripping this town apart!"

"I did what I had to do to keep you safe, I raced him to make him leave town!" he retorted, "I have to take you somewhere safe"

"I'm not going anywhere" she said firmly.

"I'm taking you to Junkman's" he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder, she kicked out and hit his back as he closed the door and carried her outside to the Sylvia and drove quickly to Junkman's.

"Junkman, this is Leah I need somewhere to keep her safe until I get Diaz sorted out, can we stay here instead of going back to the apartment?"

"Sure, kid, there's a small hut in the back with a bed and kitchen and bathroom, anything else just ask"

"Thanks, how's the hunt going?" Dean asked as Valerie led Leah into the hut.

"I managed to track down his drifter, Jean, like the trouser." Junkman said as he handed an address over.

"Okay, weird question, you got any spare ammo lying around?" he waved the gun slightly.

Junkman swallowed, looking into Deans eyes again.

"Yeah, here" he handed over three full clips.

"Thanks, Junkman"

"Good luck, kid!"

Dean ran back to the Nissan and drove off quickly.

*

Dean stopped the car in the car park and he spotted the midnight blue Mazda RX7, Junkman had informed him that the drifter had the only car which wasn't a Mitsubishi in Diaz's crew.

He saw Jean walking through the lot and slowly drove up to meet him at his car.

"You're that guy who's been ripping apart everyone all over this city."

Dean nodded.

"I wanna race you." Dean said firmly, looking up at Jean.

"Oh, you drift?"

"I can try" Dean said.

"What are we racing for?" Jean asked.

"$5000?"

"Sounds good to me" Jean said.

Both cars pulled up alongside each other.

"The track is a lap around the park, then the first out on the other side."

"We're drifting through the park?"

"Chickening out already?"

"No, let's do it,"

Both cars revved and Dean cracked his neck.

"On green!" Jean shouted at him over the roaring.

Dean gave a slight nod.

Time seemed to slow right down as the lights changed from red, amber, and then green.

The race was a simple circuit to begin with; the late night traffic was sparse, with only the odd car to dodge around, the occasional late night shopper watching the two cars pass by.

The police scanners crackled into life.

"All units be advised, reports of street racing in the Sunset Park area."

It was approaching the full lap, next was the drifting through the park. Dean swallowed and as the entrance to the park came up he was suddenly ahead, he tapped the brakes and pulled the handbrake and swung the car outwards, then back again and the tail went wide, he released the handbrake and pumped the throttle. Jean followed him closely.

The park was empty and as Dean could see the road in the near distance he was so close.

"Come on," he told himself and pushed the pedal down harder after switching up a gear. As he neared the gate he heard a truck horn, the driver had seen them but it was too late for any of them to stop now.

Dean gritted his teeth and the cab passed by the window.

"Oh shit!" he shouted as he pulled the handbrake and skidded underneath the trailer, his eyes could see the huge rolling wheels as they passed just centimeters from his car.

Jean tried to follow Dean but was too late and the trailer rolled over the Mazda, crushing the engine and killing the car in an instant.

Dean's Nissan skidded to a halt and collided hard with a wall, causing Dean to grunt loudly, he climbed through the window and onto the ground. He'd bitten his lip and his arm hurt to move now as he got up, and spat onto the ground, he walked over to the wreckage of Jeans car and as he got to about 5 feet away the car exploded, sending him flying backwards, rolling over the bonnet of his own dead car. He groaned as he got up, seeing flashing lights before his hearing returned to normal, hearing the sirens heading in from all directions, he ran.

*

"Junkman! Valerie! Leah!" Dean called as he slumped through the side door to the warehouse. No answer. "Hello!?" he shouted as he slumped against a supporting beam by one of the bays.

The back door opened and Leah and Valerie came through.

"Oh, my God, what happened?"

"I raced Jean, he's dead, things are getting out of hand I cant wait around any longer, I have to go after Diaz,"

"No, you can't; you're not going to,"

"Leah you don't understand, Jay was using someone in Diaz's crew,"

At this point Junkman came in.

"Kid, before you take on Diaz you gotta take on the rest of his crew,"

Leah looked from Junkman to Dean.

"Well where are they? I wanna finish this and get it over with," Dean said.

"Kid, Diaz's crew is national, he runs it from New York," said Junkman.

"What happened in the race just now?" Valerie asked as she wrapped Dean's arm in a bandage.

"Jean challenged me to a dual-type race, a circuit around Sunset Park, then a drift from one side to the other, only there was a complication, a truck appeared, I managed to get under it, but the car was totaled afterwards, then Jean tried to follow me but he was too late and his car got crushed, then it exploded." Dean grunted as he finished this. "Diaz is the only way to end this."

Junkman sat back and sighed.

"He's right" he said eventually.

"But…" Leah said.

Dean looked up at her through pained eyes, gritted teeth and dirt in his hair.

"We need to get out of town," he sighed.

"I know somewhere we can go,' Junkman said.

"Where?"

"Vegas, Diaz has more members of his crew there, if you can get in you might be able to bring them down easier."

Dean got up and walked towards the BMW.

"Dean I'm coming with you," said Leah.

Dean paused and turned around.

"Okay," he sighed.

They all pilled into the BMW, after grabbing some things they might need; Junkman grabbed all the cash he could find, and lined his lot with gasoline, Valerie grabbed some clothes and gave her hidden cash to Leah, which she kept with Junkman's money, and her own drug money.

Dean idled the BMW on the street and watched Junkman lit a match and threw it into the lot, and they both watched as it began to burn down.

"Junkman, it's time to go," Dean said as the sounds of engines and sirens grew louder.


	4. Escaping Paradise

**Escaping Paradise**

Dean glanced across at Junkman in the passenger seat, and the two girls in the back seat of the BMW, Leah looked scared, peering out of the window while the Los Angeles streets sped by, Valerie was looking out of the rear window at the police cars as they chased Dean and the crew through the early morning streets.

"This is ridiculous," Dean muttered as he pulled the BMW onto the East Boulevard strip.

"It's your own fault," Junkman muttered back and sat forward in his seat to look in the wing mirror.

The radio was playing an early morning, or a late night, radio show, and was currently playing _Paradise City_ by Guns N' Roses.

"You know this song was written while the band where on their way back from a tour?" Leah said quietly, "This isn't paradise, not anymore."

Dean looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"Leah, look at me," he said, his glance flicking back and forth between the road, and the mirror, "We'll get outta here,"

"How do you know that?" she shot, still quiet.

Dean remained silent, and reacted fast as a police blockade appeared at the far end of the Boulevard. He pulled the handbrake, spinning the car over 180 degrees to more-or-less face the way it came from, and Dean let it roll back slightly before pressing the brake down.

He turned and looked between the front seats at Leah's face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

Leah sat forward and took his face in her hands.

"Do _I_ have any choice right now?" she smiled slightly.

"No, and I know you trust me," They kissed gently.

Dean turned and gripped the wheel, watching the police cars form another block, they were now blocked in from each end, and at the near end officers were drawing their weapons.

"I _can_ do this," he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

He glanced in the wing mirror and heard the voice over the loudspeaker.

"Son, turn the engine off and step away from the vehicle," it said, Dean swallowed; formulating a plan in his mind, "Your friends wont get hurt but you've caused yourself enough trouble as it is, give up!"

Dean revved the BMW.

"You've got to the count of 5!" the voice said again. "4…3…"

He never finished, Dean quickly took his foot off the brake and stamped down on the accelerator, causing the wheels to spin on the ground, kicking up dust, dirt and smoke before finding grip and the BMW shot down towards the roadblock like a bat out of hell.

"Dean you know there's a roadblock there, right?!" Valerie almost screamed.

"I know, I know!" Dean shouted back, and gripped the wheel tighter, switching up through the gears in quick succession.

"Shit they're not moving!" Junkman muttered in disgust and horror.

"Yeah they are!" Dean said in joy as they hurriedly moved the cars back.

They all grabbed something very tightly regardless of whether they would hit something or not and Dean shouted in triumph as the BMW shot through the block and away from the blockade.

Dean looked into the rear view mirror past Leah's eyes, and saw them trying to follow; he looked back down at the speedometer and grinned, shaking his head.

"Which way to Vegas?" he asked Junkman, who was looking at him as if he were mad.

"We're still in the middle of fucking LA!" he shouted.

Dean glanced at him, and nodded sheepishly.

"Next left," Junkman said, lowering his voice, but still audible over the roar of the engine and the chatter on the scanner.

"It seems as though their chopper is down," Dean muttered, listening hard to parts of the chatter.

"They'll be using a news chopper," Valerie warned from the back seat.

Dean stayed silent, using his instinct from _Need For Speed Most Wanted_ to aid his driving. He kept asking himself mentally where the police were likely to appear from, and taking the opposite directions.

"Dean, you need to be careful," Junkman said quietly, watching Dean's moves, "Just keep heading east, you'll go through China Town before you hit the desert, right?"

Dean nodded.

"China Town is full of back alleys, unknown streets and alcoves, we'll lose the cops there," Valerie said.

Dean nodded again and pulled the handbrake sharply; flicking the rear end of the BMW out as he pulled a sharp left and up ahead he saw the bridge which led to China Town, above the spillway. Dean pressed his foot down harder until he felt the floor of the foot well and gunned the black car down the road.

"Dean…slow down!" Junkman shouted clearly over the engine.

The bridge in the distance was deserted, as all the roads still were, but it rose; about half way across there was a 45 degree angle up, which meant at the cars' current speed, he wouldn't slow down fast enough to make it. They were going to become airborne.

"Dean…!" Valerie shouted.

"Hold on!" Dean roared as police appeared and blocked the far end of the bridge.

He gritted his teeth and roared through them as his thumbs punched down on the joint Nitrous Oxide buttons on the steering wheel and the car shot forward, exceeding 200 miles per hour and the engine topped out off the end of the speedometer as the car hit the bridge.

The crew in the car all roared, screamed would be the appropriate wording, as the car indeed became airborne.

The police ran for cover as the BMW shot over their own cars and landed heavily on the tarmac, sparks flew from beneath it and Dean felt a loss of power before stomping his foot down again and the engine rose in speed again.

In the back Leah was scared out of her mind.

"Dean, don't you ever do that again!" she screamed.

"Leah shut up! Now isn't the time!" Dean shouted as he steered into a narrow alleyway as he heard the loud, dull 'choppa, choppa, choppa" of the news chopper coming down over head.

Pulling the handbrake and swinging the car sideways he planted a foot on the brakes and then reversed the car out of sight quickly as the chopper passed the alley.

Dean turned in his seat and looked at Leah.

"I did what I had to do to ensure our freedom!" he shouted, "If it means endangering our lives then so be it! _I'm_ driving this car, not you! So therefore it's up to _me_ where we go, and how we do it, got that?"

Leah was quiet, and looked terrified.

"Yeah," she whispered.

Dean turned back around.

"Backseat drivers," he muttered, causing Junkman to chuckle slightly.

Everyone remained silent, breathing heavily. Dean rubbed the steering wheel, talking to the car inside his head. Junkman was listening over the ticking engine for the chopper, trying to get an idea of its location. Valerie was holding Leah's hand. And Leah looked out the window, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Junkman?"

"Over there," he replied, pointing towards the left, the same direction as the freeway, and their freedom, "Shit," he muttered and sat back rubbing his face.

Chatter on the police scanner gave them knowledge that the police were on the prowl, and their hiding place wouldn't be hidden for long.

"Come on…come on, come on, come on," Junkman muttered to Dean.

"Alright," Dean said sharply and planted his foot down firmly, kicking the car to the right, back the way they'd come, and then steered left again, away from the bridge and into China Town.

Dean and Leah had never ventured into this side of the city before, having spent their time in downtown and in the seedier parts of the residential areas. The streets blew them away, sloping downwards, like the famous hills in San Francisco.

The police were soon on their tail, sirens wailing, engines roaring, drivers shouted orders over the loudspeakers to give up.

"If we can get out of their jurisdiction we'll be free," Junkman said, "they won't know where we're going,"

Dean grunted slightly and drew up onto the pavement, knocking over a newspaper stand and a few trashcans as two squad cars pulled up towards them. He shot off the pavement again as a clearing opened after the second squad car stopped, and the BMW clipped it, and sent the rear end spinning into the other squad cars, causing a pileup.

The chopper had joined them now and was following Dean.

"Left!" Junkman said suddenly and Dean turned into an alley, which the chopper followed, the alley became narrower.

"Junkman…" Dean said, worried, and slowly took his foot off the pedal.

"Keep going!"

Dean bit his tongue and pushed down again, forcing the car to go faster.

Behind them the chopper suddenly stopped and pulled back as the propeller caught the walls and sparks ignited one of the engines, the pilot hurriedly pulled back and landed in the middle of an intersection, the crew of it quickly departed before the chopper could explode.

Meanwhile in the BMW, Dean, Leah, Junkman and Valerie, were tensing up as the end of the alley neared, and narrowed, suddenly they were clear, a flash of sparks hissed as the walls of the buildings either side of them pulled the wing mirrors off and scrapped along the bodywork, and soon they were cruising up the almost deserted freeway towards Nevada, a trail of destruction lay behind them. Sin City lay ahead.


End file.
